


Magic Cultivation Guide - The Golden Core

by ThisIsWhereTheMagicHappens



Series: Magic Cultivation Guides [1]
Category: Magic Cultivation, Mystic Magic, Taoist Cultivation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Modern Cultivator, Mystic Magic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsWhereTheMagicHappens/pseuds/ThisIsWhereTheMagicHappens
Summary: Cultivation Guide "The Golden Core" about (real world) magical Cultivation written by a Cultivator for non-Cultivators
Series: Magic Cultivation Guides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914148
Kudos: 21





	1. The Golden Core - Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> The magic system behind these Guides is mainly 'Mystic Magic' (the origin of all magic paths) combined with 'Taoist Cultivation Magic'. All I write is written solely from my point of view, including the knowledge I accumulated in many years of training magical Cultivation. I might contradict modern ideas/paths of magic, but can assure all I write about used to be known worldwide in a time long gone. 
> 
> These guides are written for everyone who wish to create Works about or including magical Cultivation. 
> 
> English is not my native language. Mistakes are absolutely unintentional but definitely my own.
> 
> Feel free to let me know which topics you'd like to get Guides about!

The Golden Core is not an organ and therefore doesn’t exist in the purely physical realm. As much as most can’t see the flow or colour of spiritual energies, the golden core can’t bee seen either. If such ‘sight’ is trained the golden core will become visible and for those few who are able to see it, it owns the appearance of a small vibrant white and gold sparkling ball. The higher the Cultivation the more it spins, the lower the Cultivation the less vibrant it is and for some the golden Core doesn’t move much. 

The Golden Core is essentially an engine for spiritual Powers. Both - the core and the spiritual powers - are present in every human being. In very few cases the Core is missing or damaged to a point where it owns barely or no use anymore. The Spiritual Powers will only be moved by the golden Core. They appear stagnant as long as there is no intentional direct influence of the Core. 

Depending on the training period and how many lifetimes were used to train and develop the golden Core it can vary in its size and intensity upon birth.  
Magical Cores are always connected to the Soul, so training throughout (many) lifetimes will carry its benefits to next lifes too. However, it will need time and training in each life, so the physical body will be able to become accostumed to the extra surge in energy and it will need time and patience to master the flow between the golden Core and the spiritual energies. 

In order to learn to master the flow one needs to practice meditation. It is crucial to know the technique of ‘calmness of thoughts’ as well as the ability to concentrate on a single thought. Most often it takes many months up to many years until one is able to feel the spiritual powers laying dormant in the body. Trailing them to their source, one will find the golden Core. 

The Golden Core itself feels like a buzzing energy but it will be felt only faintly if one doesn’t pay attention to it. Way more than this, one feels the spiritual powers fueled by the Core. They reach every area in the body, flow through dantians (or chakras) and meridians. Without special intent, the spiritual powers smooth physical movements - no matter if it’s walking, running, breathing… - and keep psychological actions - thinking, coming up with ideas, finding solutions… - in easier check. If paired with actual intent, the outcome can be any one wishes. From simply jumping up to a roof, walking over water up to teleporting. Anything is possible if the appropriate level of magic is reached. 

You might imagine it like a Car. The golden Core is the engine. The Spiritual Powers are the fuel (and oil). Your body is the Car’s shell and (electronical and physical) parts. Your character is the interior.  
Only in sum it will work, if one part is corrupted the car won’t run smoothly. If one part doesn’t work, the car won’t move at all. In this case, the complete sum of the Car would be a Cultivator. A magic user with a high(er) level of power (compared to other magic paths). 

A human can live without a trained golden core, or no golden core at all. It is not necessary for daily living. But if one wants to become a magical Cultivator, the golden core is the ‘essence’ to start the journey.  
Without a golden Core there is no option to practice the highest levels of magic. Even though, there is magic which doesn’t need the help of a golden Core at all. Talisman Magic and Array Magic are one of many examples which are not necessarily based on the usage of flowing spiritual powers - but will get a boost if combined with spiritual powers. The more vibrant the golden Core the ‘grander’ the outcome.


	2. How to transfer a Golden Core

The process is different to a ‘normal’ transfer of organs.

Transferring Organs is a material, physical process. Transferring a golden core is a spiritual process on a non-physical ‘organ’.

The golden Core is something like the engine which drives the spiritual energy. It is not an organ per se, but it can be ‘felt’ as one. With the meditation technique of _gazing inward_ one can get to the point of seeing one’s own golden core. It looks like a glowing ball, sitting in the spiritual part of oneself. It is being linked to one’s soul. From this ball it looks like there are tendrils reaching out, blending into streams of spiritual power. Some of those streams fuel meridians, some fuel shields, some others fuel magical attributes.

In order to transfer a golden core, the healer (practicing the transfer) needs to detach all streams one by one, until only the connection to the soul is left. Untying the golden core from the soul is probably the most dangerous part of it.

Next to the most dangerous part, there is a ‘most challenging’ part: the de-connection of the meridians.

Cultivators tend to not get ill (or affected by illnesses) as long as the meridians are powered by the golden core. A steady flow of spiritual energy keeps the meridians (and thus all organs and functions in the physical body) at a stronger position compared to a non-magic user. In reverse, this is how Cultivators can heal others with the help of transferring their own spiritual energy - but that’s not the topic today.

I’ll write the transfer down in steps:

  * The first step in this transfer, would be, to block the meridians one by one, bringing them to a flow like non-magic users have it too. Which inadvertently will be painful for the patient. The spiritual energy in the meridians allow Cultivators to move their body with ease. Drowning this energy will make every move uncomfortable (even breathing), the muscles will start to ache a.s.o. 
  * The second step, would be, to disconnect the meridians completely from the golden core. Keeping the tendrils ‘sealed’, so they won’t try to reach out to the meridians it can feel. 
  * After this, the physical connection of the current body needs to be disconnected. So the golden core doesn’t power (and protect) the body it is in right now. 
  * sealing again. so the physical body doesn’t reach out to it and the golden core responding to the call
  * at this point the patient is facing a full force of pain. It’s not a step per se, but during this time it would be especially hard for the healer to concentrate. Usually it would help, if the healer would use a calming-magic on himself
  * the next step is to force the golden core to ‘calm’, much like shutting down to a ‘standby’ mode
  * the healer needs to disconnect the tendril to the heart next. I do not necessarily mean the ‘heart’ as in the organ, but the spiritual heart. The place our emotions come forth. Emotions own a great influence on the golden core (which is why I tend to say meditation is incredibly important! You do need a good hold of your own emotions when you are training your golden core or else your energies go everywhere but not where you want them). This dis-connection will cause mental pain to the patient (which sometimes is worse than the physical)
  * sealing this tendril
  * now, the most dangerous part. This is where it is possible to loose the golden core completely. It’s possible it will just evaporate into thin air: The dis-connection from the soul.
  * sealing this part (on the golden core, as well as on the soul)
  * if all this went ‘well’, the golden core can get transferred to the other patient. Which you may imagine like an energy bridge. The ‘ball’ on one patient creates a ‘ball’ on the other patient, till there is no energy left on the donor and the complete ‘ball’ is transferred
  * all steps need to be done in reversed order on the new patient (including un-sealing all parts one by one) till the golden core powers the other soul and body



Since this is not an operation in the sense most know it, there is no need for cuts, knifes or anything like this. It’s absolutely ‘invisible’ for the non-trained eye.


End file.
